There's No Happy Ever After
by KatFightOnSkis
Summary: *Other things may change us, but we start and end with faimly* ~ Anthony Brandt. Nova is a newsie searching for her brother but when she finally finds him there is a major obstacle in their way. Will they be able to over come it?
1. Pro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies nor will I ever but the characters that I make up are all mine, muhaha (sorry, anywho on with the story)  
  
There's No Happy Ever After  
  
Prologue:  
  
The night was cold and dark, not a single star was visible in the sky. Not even the moon shown, I was as if they were hiding, hiding from something very horrible.  
  
Eleven year old November, know as Nova, sat on her parents bed shaking her father awake. Her bright green eyes shined with anticipation and her long blonde hair was sparkling in the sun light that danced through wholes in the closed curtains.  
  
"Daddy, get up come on" Nova shook her father away. Today her father, whose name was Bryan, was going to take her on a picnic in the local park. Nova had longed for this moment all week long, just her and her dad.  
  
"What is it Nova?" He father said groggily.  
  
"The picnic, remember come on" She squealed with excitement.  
  
"Sweetheart its way to early, we'll go in a few hours" Her dad said brushing her off trying to get a few more hours of sleep.  
  
"Please?" Nova said giving her dad the dreaded puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine go and get the basket and the blanket I'll be out in a few minutes" Her father said while he rolled out of bed.  
  
Nova sprinted out of her parent's room and into the kitchen. She grabbed the blanket the lay draped across the back of their couch.  
  
"Nova what are you doing?" Her brother, Tucker, called out from his room with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Tucker was a year older than his sister, they both had the same bright green eyes but his hair was a darker shade of blonde.  
  
"None of your business" She yelled back.  
  
"Whatever, just be quiet"  
  
"You can't make me"; She yelled back challenging him. Nova was never one to back down from a fight. Her mother had once told her that this would be her down fall, but she was young at the time and had no clue what that meant.  
  
There was no reply from her brother's room, which signaled that he had fallen back asleep but more specifically that Nova had won this battle.  
  
About fifteen minute's later Nova's father emerged from his room.  
  
"You ready sweetie?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yea" She shouted happily.  
  
"Alright, see ya'll later" he called out to his wife and son.  
  
Nova's father carried the blanket and the basket full of food. He looked over at his daughter and smiled, she was his little angle. Nova played with the ruffles and the bows that decorated her dress. She was wearing her favorite dress, it was emerald green, and it matched her eyes perfectly.  
  
The father and daughter walked down the quiet streets of their hometown, Buffalo New York.  
  
"Is this good?" Bryan asked his daughter.  
  
"Its perfect" Nova said spinning around in a circle with her arms wide open.  
  
The two had a fun filled day. They played games and ate the food they had brought with them.  
  
At the end of the day while the sun was beginning its daily descend from the sky Nova and her father were running around playing Nova's favorite game, hide and go seek.  
  
"I'll hide" Nova yelled out. She ran over to the nearest tree and pressed her small body up against it in an effort to hide herself.  
  
"Ready or not here I come" She heard her father yell. Her adrenaline was rushing, she loved playing games.  
  
Nova heard someone approached her dad.  
  
"How could you do that?" The man yelled, his words were slurred and he was wobbling around, he was clearly drunk.  
  
"I was doing my job" Bryan yelled at the man. Bryan worked as a lawyer and had recently gotten someone sent to jail for life and now their brother was coming after Bryan.  
  
"Don't give me that shit, I don't want to hear it" That was the last words Nova heard. The man pulled a gun out from behind his back and shot her father in the head.  
  
Nova watched in horror as the man approached her. She let out a squeal and took off running towards her home.  
  
By the time she got their he face was covered in tears and she was out of breath. She noticed that the front door was wide open.  
  
Nova sprinted into the house.  
  
"MOMMY" She screamed hoping that her mother would come running to see what was wrong.  
  
There was no answer, just silence. Nova ran into the kitchen only to see her mother's dead body lying on the ground.  
  
"NO" Nova screamed hoping that this was all a dream. She ran around the house in search of her brother.  
  
When she did not find him she flopped down of her bed and began to cry. Just then she heard the downstairs floor creak under the weight of someone. She grabbed a handful of money off of her dresser. Then ran to her window and threw it opened. She jumped onto the tree that was just with in reach and climbed down it.  
  
And for the second time in that day she took of running down her street, just this time in the opposite direction.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: I decided to start a new story and this idea just kind popped into my head. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? 


	2. A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies nor will I ever so this gets really old after a while! But I do own the characters that I make up =)  
  
A New Start:  
  
Four years later:  
  
"Hey boss, I got another recruit here!" A boy of about 17 yelled as he walked into an old worn looking building.  
  
"Another one? What do you think this is, the pound?" a boy of about 18 yelled as he slowly walked down the stairs. His black hair framed his face perfectly showing off all of his features. His eyes, they where something else, they were yellow and they glowed as if they were on fire.  
  
"This one seems like he'll be an excellent addition to our group", The first boy said hoping that his leader would believe him.  
  
"You better pray that you're right Pockets" The leader said as he looked past Pockets at the new boy. His eyes traced up and then down the body of the new boy sizing him up (a/n: yes I know that sounds horribly wrong). He took in his bright green eyes and his dark blonde hair.  
  
"What's your name kid?" He said when he was done.  
  
"Tucker" The kid with out looking away from the leader's eyes.  
  
"Alright, I'm Irish", He said while he stuck his hand out. Tucker returned the gesture. "Welcome to the Bronx newsies"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fifteen-year-old Nova pulled her knees up to her chest and took in her surroundings. The alley she was in was damp, cold and dirty. She could hear the rats rummaging through the endless pilled of trash and could feel the water seeping through the bottom of her pants. Her dirty blonde hair was sopping wet from the rain and clung to her face. Her once fiery green eyes where now nothing but cold and hard.  
  
This city was new to her and she was lost beyond all belief.  
  
"Ugh! Where the fuck am I?" She yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Manhattan" A voice came from the opposite end of the alley.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said you were in Manhattan, you asked didn't you?" the voice said.  
  
"Yea" Nova said not sure if she should be talking to this stranger.  
  
"I'm Blink by the way", The voice said as he stepped out of the shadows revealing a boy of about 15 with an eye patch over one of his eyes.  
  
"Well its not hard to see how you got your name" Nova said under her breath.  
  
"What?" Blink said.  
  
"Oh I just said that my name's Nova"  
  
"You got a place to stay for the night?"  
  
"Yea I'm just hanging out here on my own free will, no I don't have a place to stay" Nova said using her usual sarcasm.  
  
"Care to join me and my boys for the night?"  
  
"Yea I guess" Nova said, anything was better than staying out here.  
  
The two walked out of the alley and began to make their way to the lodging house. With every step she took Nova looked around making sure that there was no one watching her.  
  
"You alright?" Blink asked noticing her paranoia.  
  
"I'm fine" Nova snapped.  
  
"Okay then" Blink said holding his hands up in defeat.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: I know that was a crappy chapter, I promise the next one will be better! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!! Now tell me what you think and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies but I do own the characters that I make up =)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Blink led Nova back to the lodging house. Neither one said a word.  
  
"This is it" Blink said motioning to the building that stood before him.  
  
Nova nodded her head and followed Blink in.  
  
"Kloppman, this is Nova, can she stay for a while?" Blink asked the old man standing behind the counter.  
  
"Yea that's fine, just have her sign in here" Kloppman pushed the book that contained all of the names of all the newsies staying in the lodging house. Nova picked up the pen and jotted down her name, Nova Vreeland. "Welcome to the newsies Nova"  
  
Yet again Nova just nodded.  
  
"If you want I'll show you where you can wash up"  
  
"All right"  
  
Nova followed Blink up the rickety stairs.  
  
"The washroom is right in there" He pointed to a closed door. "Don't worry none of the guys will bother you while your in there, I'll make sure of it" Blink pushed open the door for Nova and then left her to do what she needed.  
  
Nova stripped down and through her cloths in a pile. She left herself sink down into the soothing water in the bathtub. Though it was cold, it was the first time she had taken a bath in what seemed like forever. Using the wash cloth that she had taken for the closet she scrubbed her body. She brought the cloth to her arms and stopped just right above her wrist. Dropping the cloth down in the water she ran her fingers over the scars on her wrist. There was a jagged line that was clearly visible and almost everyone who saw it knew what it was intended for. Just looking at it brought the memories back, memories that she tried hard to forget.  
  
Nova was snapped out of her trance by a knock at the door.  
  
"Nova?" The voice questioned. It was clear that the person was a girl.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
The girl opened the door slightly and peaked in.  
  
"Hey, my name is Carmen but most people call me Carma" The girl stepped into the room shutting the door behind her. Her long wavy black hair fell just below her mid back, her eye's were a deep brown and her skin was the color of caramel. Her face seemed to glow in the moonlight that shown through the window.  
  
"Hi, I guess you already know my name" Nova said looking at the girl that stood in front of her.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"15, you?"  
  
"16" Carma replied with a smile. "I'll leave you to finish, here's some clothes of mine that you can borrow, when you're done just come and find me, I'll most likely be downstairs" Carma set the clothes on the counter and slipped out of the room shutting the down behind her.  
  
Nova took the washcloth in her hands and began to wash her back. She could feel the cloth rubbing against the numerous scars that existed on her back. Nova dropped the cloth again and ran her hand along the scars, she still could remember how much it had hurt.  
  
When she was done Nova stood up and dried off. She grabbed the clothes from the counter where Carma had left them. The pants were a little long on her short body. The shirt was a little big, but that was the way she liked it, hiding and trace of evidence that she was a female. She had no intention of stealing unwanted glances from men.  
  
Nova looked in the mirror, her face was clean and no longer had dirt streaked down it. She picked up the nearest comb and ran it through her hair struggling at a few places because of the knots that had formed. When she was done she walked over to the door and began to head downstairs.  
  
Carma looked up and the sound of the stairs creaking.  
  
"Nova, come on down" She yelled. Everyone's attention shifted from his or her poker game to the girl that Blink had described.  
  
Nova looked up timidly at the sight of everyone.  
  
"Alright everyone this is Nova. Nova this is Jack or Cowboy, he's the leader here. These fine young men are Mush, Racetrack or just Race, Skittery, Specs, Bumletes, Jake, Dutchy, Snipeshooter, and Pie Eater" Nova just nodded at each new face embedding them into her mind before Carma said the next. "And these ladies are, Mercy, Bee, and Kayla or Kay. Us ladies didn't get to creative when we were coming up with our nicknames"  
  
"Hi" Nova said shyly when Carma was done.  
  
"Come on, you know how to play?" The boy she had been introduced to as Racetrack asked referring to poker.  
  
"Kind of"  
  
"Well 'kind of' just won't do, come sit and I'll teach you how to play." Race pulled up an extra chair. Nova made her way over and sat down surveying the people that surrounded her. She paid close attention to what Race was saying and by the end of the night she had the basic concepts down.  
  
"Alright, Night time, all of you! Upstairs now" Kloppman yelled at the newsies.  
  
"Aw come on, one more game, I got a good felling about this one" Race said trying to fulfill his need to gamble.  
  
"Now! It's hard enough getting you up in the morning when you have had a decent amount of sleep"  
  
"Fine" Race shrugged and reluctantly followed the rest upstairs.  
  
Nova followed Carma into the girl's room.  
  
"That bunk over there is yours" Carma said pointing to the bottom bunk right next to the far wall.  
  
"Thanks" Nova smiled and trudged over. As soon as she hit the bed she was out like a light.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tucker lay awake. It was most likely around two in the morning but he couldn't sleep. The thought of his sister was keeping him awake. He knew that the man that murdered his mother ad father hadn't killed her because he had returned to the house later that night and his sister's body was know where to be found. So that meant that she got away. He just hoped that she had made it on her own and that her reckless behavior had not gotten the best of her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: another one done, hopefully this one was better than the last. Thanks to my reviewers: Klover, Glitz (did you like it (Holes)? I thought it was great, I just wanted to hug Zero and the kid that played Zig Zag was freakin hot!) fist1(eek, sorry if that's not right) and lildreamer99. You all rock!!  
  
Now tell me what you think and review! 


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ = Flashback  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * = End of flashback  
  
Nightmares:  
  
Nova fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes shot open not remembering where she was. She looked up and saw her empty bunk and realized what had happened. It was another one of her nightmares; the images still played through her mind over and over again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nova's whole body shook with both fear and pain. She too was going to end up like her parents, six feet under with worms eating at her rotting flesh. Putting all her strength on her arms she dragged herself along the cold, hard, and dirty floor looking for something to end her misery. She saw a spec of glass shinning in the distance. Pulling her self-the rest of the way she snatched it up. Taking a deep breath she plunged it into her left wrist. The blood that seeped out satisfied her, it was over now. She went to make another cut into her other wrist but was stopped.  
  
"Nova, what are you doing?" A voice filled with concern said to the beaten and scared girl.  
  
"Ending my meaning less life Chris, I can't take this anymore", Nova cried out.  
  
"Come on, your going to pull through like I know you can, you're a fighter" Chris said with a smile as he ripped a small strip from his shirt and wrapped it around Nova's freely bleeding wrist. When he was done he wrapped his strong arms around Nova and pulled her into a hug. "Its alright" He began to hum a song that his mother use to sing to him when he was scared while her stroked Nova's dirty hair. Nova's tears seeped onto Chris's shirt leaving wet spots. The sound of Chris's soothing voice helped to ease Nova's pain. With in minutes she was sound asleep in the arms of her protector.  
  
** * ** * * * * * ** ** *  
  
"Nova, you alright?" Bee called over to the trembling girl no the floor.  
  
"Yea I'm fine" Nova managed to spit out.  
  
"You sure, you don't sound or look alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare, nothing to bad" Nova said playing down the pain that she was feeling inside.  
  
"If you say so, try and get some sleep, we got to get up early tomorrow morning to sell" Bee said softly.  
  
Nova nodded, not wanting to engage in a conversation at the moment. Picking herself up from the ground she crawled back into her bed.  
  
"Night Nova"  
  
"Night" Nova replied softly. Her eyes soon began to feel heavy and then they slowly closed returning Nova to the world that she feared ever so much.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nova screamed as he came towards her with his knife in hand. His name was Von Pascal and he was Nova's worst fear. He had taken Nova in after her parents were killed. The first week was uneventful but then everything began to change, he became more demanding. Three years had past and Nova was forced to work as a pickpocket during the day and a floozy waitress at night. Every time she did not bring in enough money she was severally punished. A few others worked with Nova; Chris was one of them. Lately Nova had been mouthing off and 'giving attitude' and according to Von, those weren't admirable qualities in women.  
  
"That's the last time you mouth off to me, your nothing more than a pickpocketing whore", Von yelled as he ran towards Nova.  
  
Nova made an attempt to stand but fell back down due to the fresh lacerations that streaked across her back from where Von had whipped her earlier.  
  
When he was only a few feet away her drew his knife and readied him self to stab Nova.  
  
Nova let out another gut wrenching scream that could be heard all over the city...  
  
* * ** * * ** * * * * * ** *  
  
For the second time that night Nova's eyes shot open. Her breathing was heavy. She looked around and saw that the sun was already beginning its daily ascend in the sky. Sighing, Nova crawled out of her bed and made her way to the washroom. It was best for her to get an early start, today was going to be her first day selling.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N; ah! I know it was short, the next one will be longer. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: bulldogchik05 (I forgot you last time!!! I'm so sorry) , klover, lildreamer99, Glitz and Frenchy. Sorry if I forgot you, I most likely updated before I got your review. Thank you all! Now tell me what you think and review. Don't worry the story will get more interesting and have more action and stuff and dare I say, a little bit of romance? Hummm.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, but I do own the characters that I make up  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Pockets! Get the newbie up" Irish hollered at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'll get right on that, boss"; Pockets said with a hint of sarcasm mixed in with his words. "Tucker, get up!"  
  
"What?" The boy groaned.  
  
"GET UP"  
  
"I'm up" Tucker mumbled as her threw his legs over the edge of his poor excuse of a bed. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up in abnormal positions, and his piercing green eyes were clouded over due to his extreme tiredness.  
  
"The washroom is over there" Pockets pointed to a door in the far side of the building.  
  
"Thanks" Tucker stumbled over to the door that Pockets had told him was the washroom. He threw it open and took a step in only to be greeted with the unexpected.  
  
"ARGH!" Tucker yelled as endless amounts of crap fell down on top of him.  
  
Once Tucker had freed himself from the mess he looked over and saw Pockets doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Bastard" Tucker yelled at the laughing boy.  
  
"Thanks". Through his fits of laughter Pockets managed to point in the direction of the real washroom. Tucker mumbled some more cuss words as he passed by Pockets.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nova turned and headed out of the washroom. As soon as she turned the corner she ran smack into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry" Nova said quietly as she looked up and the person that stood before her.  
  
"Its alright" The person, who happened to be Jack mumbled back at her.  
  
Jack continued on his way to the washroom and Nova on hers to the girl's room  
  
"Hey Nova you ready for your first day selling papers (a/n remember I'm no good with accents)?" Mercy called over to her.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Nova mumbled.  
  
After everyone was finished with their morning rituals they all began to make their way to the DO.  
  
"So Nova, I take it you have never sold papes before?" Jack said as he approached her.  
  
"Obviously"  
  
"Hey now, no need to get an attitude with me" Jack said defensively.  
  
"Whatever" Nova mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Hey, I'm the leader here, everybody respects me, and your not just going to come in here and not respect me" Jack whispered sternly to the girl that dared to defy him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't just respect people, I believe that respect is earned" Nova said to him getting into his face.  
  
"Well and attitude like that is going to get you know where around here"  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to get anywhere around here" Nova mumbled to herself.  
  
"What did you say to me?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Whatever, your selling with me today" Jack barked at Nova. Nova tried to argue with him but it wasn't going to work this time. "I'm getting you twenty papes, you can pay me back when you have enough money"  
  
"I don't want you charity"  
  
"You don't want it? Well then how else are you going to buy your papes?"  
  
"With my own money"  
  
"Blink picked you up off the streets, you don't have money!"  
  
"Oh but I do"  
  
"Then why were you on the streets?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you not to, and its going to remain that way, got it?" Nova said with any trace of color leaving her face.  
  
"Fine I got it. Come on we got to go get out papes" Jack lead Nova over to the front of the line. "The usual" Jack said as he slapped 50 cents down on the counter. Jack grabbed his stack of 100 papers and motioned for Nova to make her way up to the counter.  
  
"Um.twenty papers" Nova said quietly.  
  
"What I couldn't hear you?" Mr. Weasel said just to give the new girl a hard time. "Your going to have to speak up if you ever want to survive here, by the looks of you, I'm guessing that your not going to last very long here"  
  
"She said-" Jack began.  
  
"I SAID I WANT TWENTY PAPES! What are your ears not working or something? Oh wait because I'm new you wanted to give me a hard time, right? Well I'm not the girl to try your little games with" Nova yelled at the man, her face becoming stern and her eyes were glowing with fire.  
  
"Take you god damn papes" Weasel said as he shoved them into her hands.  
  
"Thanks" Nova said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok now that that is over lets get selling" Jack said to the very angry Nova. "You got quite the temper, don't you?"  
  
"Gee, what made you think that?" Nova said again, with sarcasm.  
  
"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today"  
  
"No I'm just always like this, get use to it" Nova flashed Jack a smile and turned and began to walk away.  
  
"God help me", Jack said to himself. "Alright, I basic thing to remember when your selling is (a/n: alright, everybody, come on say it with me...) Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes"  
  
"And that is suppose to mean something to me?" Nova said raising and one of her eyebrows.  
  
"The headlines always suck, so we got to improve them a little bit, so that we can sell enough papes to make ends meat"  
  
"So you lie? Alright I get it, you rob innocent people of their money?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Calm down Kelly I was just kidding, I don't have nothing against robbing people" Jack raised an eyebrow at her last comment. Nova looked over and saw his questioning look. "Its not like I'm going to rob you in your sleep, jeesh."  
  
"Anyway moving on".  
  
Jack and Nova spent the rest of the day selling. Of course Jack finished before Nova, because he 'was the best seller in all of New York' or so he said.  
  
By lunchtime Nova had finally sold all of her papers.  
  
"You done selling yet?" Jack yelled over to Nova from where he was sitting.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am, thank you very much"  
  
"Took you long enough"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Come on, let's go get some food"  
  
While the due was on their way over to Tibby's they ran into a familiar face.  
  
"Hey Cowboy" A girl with long straight blonde hair, green eyes that almost looked as if they were silver and a muscular body said as she approached the two.  
  
"Hey Sweets, you off to visit your lover boy?" Jack questioned the girl.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I am, but don't call him that or I'll personally stab you with my switch blade. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Kelly? Oh wait I forgot you don't have any manners. Hi, I'm Sweets"  
  
"The names Nova"  
  
"Now that that is over, lets continue over to tibby's" Jack said as he started walking leaving the two girls behind.  
  
When the three reached Tibby's the small restaurant was already booming with business, most of which was newsies. Jack held the door open for both of the girls and them walked in.  
  
"BLINK" Sweets yelled as she ran over to her boy toy and jumped into his lap.  
  
"So Nova how was you're first day selling?" Bee asked as she motioned for Nova to pull up a seat next to her.  
  
"Alright, I'm not much of a seller"  
  
"Everyone has trouble their first day, you'll get better"  
  
"Good cause it can't get much worse than this"  
  
"Oh you know you had fun" Jack teased as he pulled up a seat next to Nova's.  
  
"Oh yea, I had an amazing time just because you were there, you're so dreamy Jack, can I become another one of your one night stands?" Nova said with sarcasm dripping from her every word.  
  
"Shut up, you know you want to, cause every girl wants to get with me, I'm just so irresistible"  
  
"Yea, keep on dreamin Jack and maybe one day it will come true", Bee said to the him after sending Nova a look that said 'what is he smoking?'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So Tucker how was you're first day selling?" Pockets ask as the two made their way back to the lodging house.  
  
"Ugh, horrible, I just want to go back to bed"  
  
"That's what they all say"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* A/N: ah, I know I haven't updated in what like a week? Sorry, I know that's a long time for me. Atleast this chapter was longer! Anyway, Thanks to my many reviewers: Hottie5Star, Scooper, Jack Kelly's Lady, lildreamer99, Depends Solomon, Frenchy and Glitz. If I forgot anyone I'm sorry! Now tell me what you think and review! 


	6. A familar Resemblance

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, but I do own the characters that I make up.  
  
Shout outs: klover: hey girl, hey I don't know if I'm going to be able to fit you into this story but I'll defiantly add you into the sequel( I already know where I'm going to put you), yea I'm already thinking of the sequel.  
  
Glitz: yes sleep is good, but I never manage to get enough of it. Ha, I'm glad you like Nova's attitude!  
  
Lildreamer99: here you go, I updated soon!  
  
Thanks to my THREE (only three!) reviewers! (if I forgot you I most likely updated before I got word of your review so I'm sorry if that pertains to anyone)  
  
Anywho moving on.  
  
A familiar resemblance:  
  
Two Months Later:  
  
The hot august sun beat down on the people that dared to brave the summer heat. Perspiration flowed freely from even the high-class broads, landing on their neatly pressed dresses causing then to groan in frustration. Their counter parts stumbled along side of them mumbling about how the city 'was going to hell in a hand basket'. While the high-class were able to escape the heat by going into their expensive houses that lined the upper class streets of NY, the rest of the population was stuck out in he heat trying to make enough money to buy themselves a meal.  
  
Nova groaned as she walked out of the lodging house and felt the already hot sun beating on her.  
  
"Its seven o'clock in the morning and the sun is already hot as hell" She complained as she tucked her long hair into her cap.  
  
"You think this is hot? Wait till around noon" Race said as he walked by her side.  
  
"I know, but still"  
  
"Come on lets get this day started"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Another day in the life of a newsies" Tucker newly named Hawk for his striking green eyes, said to himself as he shifted his newspapers from his left hand into his right.  
  
"Oh yea, this is the life" Pockets said sarcastically as he came up behind him. Hawk jumped at the sound of his voice he had not expected anyone to respond to his statement. "What I scare you?"  
  
"No, just startled me, that's all" Hawk made an attempt to defend himself.  
  
"Whatever, anyway back to why I'm here, Irish says that he has been having so trouble with Jack and the Manhattan newsies crossing over into our borders."  
  
"And?" Hawk asked not quite sure what he was getting at.  
  
"I'm getting there, so tonight he wants us to go over there and teach them a lesson." Pockets raised his eyebrows at the last part of his speech, he always loved giving someone a good beating.  
  
"Is that a good idea? I mean I have been here only two months and I already know that if you mess with Manhattan you mess with Brooklyn, do we want both of them after us?"  
  
"What you don't think we can handle them?" Pockets said all of the sudden getting defensive.  
  
"No that's not what I meant, its just." Hawks voice trailed off as he was unable to find the right words to voice his concern "whatever what time do you want to go?"  
  
"Meet me at the lodging house at 9. It should start to get dark by then, we'll just soak the first newsie we see and then be out of there"  
  
"Fine"  
  
The two newsies dispersed and began what would be a very long day.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nova held her stack of 50 papers in her right arm. Today she had been daring and bought 75, her norm was 50, and she was figuring out that it was a big mistake. She had already sold the morning edition and was working on the evening one, the headlines were so bad that it was a struggle just to improve them let alone sell an.  
  
"Hey Nova, you heading back to the lodging house soon?" Mush called from across the street.  
  
"Nah, I still got a shit load of papers left to sell" She hollered back at him. "I'll meet you back at the lodging house"  
  
"Alright, just be careful, there are-"  
  
"I know! I know! Do you know how many times I have gotten this lecture? God I'm not a child"  
  
"Whatever" Mush walked away. He and the rest of the newsies had grown accustom to Nova's fiery temper and her smart-ass attitude.  
  
"Just cause I'm a girl they have to be all over protective of me" She mumbled to herself as she began searching the paper for a semi-decent headline.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hawk approached the lodging house to find Pockets already there waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long?" Pockets questioned him.  
  
"You saw the headlines today, they sucked"  
  
"True, but moving on, we got to get going" Pockets motioned for Hawk to follow him and they both began to make their way towards Manhattan.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nova had just sold her last paper and began to make the long trek to the lodging house. She was tired and all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep. Her head was angled downwards hiding her face from the people that passed her. Out of no where Nova got the feeling she was being followed. She brought her head up and searched the streets for the culprit. It was only now that she realized how dark it was beginning to get and how deserted the streets were. Nova reached up and pulled her hat down further onto her head hiding her face.  
  
Nova looked back at the sound of a stone being kicked, but still there was nothing.  
  
"Damn it" Nova cursed softly to herself. She quickened her pace in hopes of losing her follower/s, but that didn't work. In another attempted to loss them she took a quick turn into an alley only to run directly into something.  
  
"Oomph" Nova managed to get out as she plummeted to the ground. While she was on the ground she drew her eyes up and saw two teenage boys standing in front of her. 'Shit, this is not good' she thought to her self. Trying to look brave she stood up and glared at the boys that stood before her.  
  
"Hello, you see what have a problem, you and your newsies friends have been coming into our territory, and we don't like it. So were here to show you what happens when someone does something we don't like" The taller one (pockets) said with an evil glare.  
  
"What you going to soak me?" Nova said with her normal attitude.  
  
"Yes I think so"  
  
"I'd like to see you try" Nova challenged. 'Bad idea, way to go, picking fights with boys that are each double your size, real smart' Nova thought inwardly.  
  
"Oh, you're going to wish that you never were born"  
  
" To bad that I already do" Nova mumbled softly. After that all hell broke loss. Pockets brought his fist directly into Nova's right eye sending her stumbling back a few feet. Nova retaliated by sending her fist into Pockets jaw. There was a loud CRUNCH, Nova was unsure whether it was his jaw or her hand. The fighting continued like this for 10 minutes.  
  
Hawk hung back in the shadows not wanting to get involved. He watched, observing the two fighting 'boys'. 'Wow for being such a small thing that boy certainly does have a lot of power in him' he thought to himself pertaining to Nova. Just then he heard a loud crash and was drawn back to reality. He saw the 'boy' in a pile of old broken crates and he saw Pockets standing in above him getting ready to bring his fist down and send the 'boy' into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Hey Pockets, I think that is enough", He said as he exited the shadows. Pockets looked over at the sound of his voice as if he forgot he was even here. While Pockets was distracted Nova jumped up onto him sending him to the ground. Though Nova had the power at the moment she did not have power over one thing. She felt her hair fall down and brush against her face and saw her hat lying next to her.  
  
"Shit she's a girl" Pockets said staring at the girl that had him pined to the ground.  
  
"No shit, really?" Nova said with a smile. "What a cat got your tongue? How's it feel to get your ass kicked by a girl?"  
  
Pockets remained speechless. Nova stood up and glared at the other boy. There was something about him, something about his eyes. They were enchanting, they drew her in. Then in it hit her like a ton of bricks, she had seen those eyes before, oh yes she had. She had seen them when she looked I the mirror. Nova's jawed dropped.  
  
"Tucker?" she said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Hawk said looking at the strange girl in front of him. "Wait, your eyes, I have seen them before." his voice trailed off. "Oh shit its you"  
  
The two siblings stood a few feet away from each other staring, just staring.  
  
"Um. what did I miss here?" Pockets asked as he pulled himself off the ground.  
  
"Pockets I'd like you to meet my sister, November, or Nova" Hawk motioned towards Nova.  
  
"Sister? But she's one of Kelly's newsies" Pockets said in disbelief.  
  
"You got a problem with my leader?" Nova said immediately becoming protective of the people that had made her life worth living.  
  
"Yea, maybe I do", He said returning her attitude.  
  
"Shut up, the both of you" Hawk moaned out of frustration. Both Nova and Pockets sent him a death glare, if only looks could kill. "So how have you been?" Hawk said as she shifted his attention directly to Nova.  
  
"Um. good? I guess" Nova said hesitantly unsure of what to tell her brother. "How about you?"  
  
"Good" There was a long awkward pause where no one spoke. The silence was broken by shouts from the distance. Nova could barely make out the words but she could tell by the voices that it was her friends.  
  
"Shit you got to go" Nova cursed. Giving his sister one last look Hawk and Pockets disappeared down the alley and into the night.  
  
Nova just sat down, taking in everything that had just happened. Her brother? She had finally found the one thing she was searching for, but they were supposed to be enemies. And then there was the fact about what to tell the newsies.  
  
"Nova" Jack yelled. Finally regaining her composure Nova called back.  
  
"I'm over here"  
  
"Thank god" Jack ran up and gave her a hug. "What happened to you?" Jack noticed her black eye, bloody hand, split lip and her numerous cuts and bruises. "Why are you crying?" Concern filled his voice as he noticed the tears sliding down Nova's face.  
  
Nova brought her hand up to her face and sure enough she had tears falling from her eyes and streaking down her face.  
  
"I don't know" At this point it was best to lie, she didn't want to get into her whole past.  
  
"There has to be a reason" Jack pressed on.  
  
"There is no reason" Nova snapped. Jack sighed and held his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Come on lets get you back" 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies but I do own the characters that I make up =)  
  
Chapter 7 (for lack of a better title):  
  
Nova was wide awake, her body did not except the sleep that it ever so wanted but instead kept her awake into the early hours on the morning. Her mind was racing with the events of the pervious night and all the events that had happened before them. She could feel the pain and hurt building up inside of her again, the two emotions that she had tried so hard to bury deep down inside of her along with the memories of her past.  
  
Nova had finally found her brother that she had longed for but when she was with him she got this ire feeling that something was wrong between them. Why had she insisted that he go? Who was he? Where did he live? The questions raced through Nova's already clouded mind and took over. She could feel her head spinning and saw the world around her fading to blackness.  
  
"No" She called out softy trying to clear her mind. "Just let it go. You'll see him again and if you don't, you don't need him anyway"  
  
"Nova who you talking to?" Bee's groggy voice called over to Nova softly.  
  
"No one" Nova snapped back at the innocent girl.  
  
"Fine, I'm just trying to help. You know that if you keep everything inside like that it'll just end up hurting you, its not healthy Nova" The sympathy in her voice was too much for Nova.  
  
"Since when did you become all high and might? You think you know everything. If I want to keep everything inside I sure as hell will, I don't need you advice or your sympathy" The harshness in Nova's voice was cruel, but Nova always said what she meant and this was no different.  
  
"One day, one day you'll learn Nova, you need to let people in, not block them out" With that Bee rolled over onto her opposite side and let the urge for sleep over take her.  
  
"What do you know, you haven't had to live my life" Nova muttered softly to her self as she rolled over and drifted off into a disturbed slumber.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- One week later-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nova wander around absentmindedly trying to sell her papers. It was in the heat of the day. The sun beamed down on her already uncomfortable self- causing her body to sweat. But she did not notice this, her mind was else where, where it had spent the last week. Her brother's friend had said something about Jack's newsies entering their territory, but where was their territory? The only place that made sense was the Bronx. But why the Bronx? Nova had eavesdropped on a conversation that Jack and Spot where having about the problems between them and the Bronx. From what she comprehended from the conversation she figured out that the two were not on good terms, heck they were on the verge of a war! That's just what she needed to choose between her family and her friends.  
  
Nova was busy mulling over the event that had happened a week ago to even notice where she was going. She was letting her feet guild her.  
  
"Hey, look what we have got here" A gruff male voice taunted. Nova could here his cronies letting out laughter that caused her to shutter. "What's this? One of Kelly's newsies, wow I would think that they would have more sense to be wandering around here"  
  
"Yea I am one of 'Kelly's newsies' and who are you?" Nova asked letting her attitude seep in and mix with her words.  
  
"Wow, this one's got quite the temper, and it's a girl!" The same boys as before howled with laughter, the instant he let out his deep laugh the others immediately did the same. Nova scowled at their lack of independence, how they relied on their, well what looked like their leader, to tell them what to do. "The names Irish" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you" Nova said with mock politeness. "I'll be sure to stop by and visit you next time I'm around this side of town" Again she mocked him.  
  
"Listen here girly, no one talks to me like that, especially you" Nova could feel his saliva spring from his mouth and land on her face. She could feel his sweaty body up against hers. His yellow eyes full of anger because of the mere fact that a girl had defied him.  
  
"Oh God, I'm terrified, don't hurt me" Her intentions to mock him were clearly noticeable from her tone of voice. Just then Irish brought his arm back and sent it flying directly into Nova's right eye.  
  
"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you" His threatening glare showed Nova that he meant business.  
  
"Well your not me and I don't have to listen to you" Nova stated coolly back to him. Just as Irish brought his arm back for another hit Nova noticed two familiar faces enter the crowd.  
  
"What's going on here?" She heard the first familiar voice yell.  
  
'Pockets and Tucker' She thought to herself.  
  
"That brat up there is mouthing off to Irish, man does she have some guts" A boy around 15 said to Pockets.  
  
"What does she look like?" Hawk questioned not trying to sound to desperate.  
  
"Um. from what I saw she has blonde hair, and these really green eyes" The boy said while he looked at the two boys as if he was questioning them.  
  
"Shit" Hawk whispered softly so that his voice wasn't heard by the rest of the newsies.  
  
Hawk and Pockets pushed their way through the crowd and sure enough, there was Nova, engaged in a fight with Irish.  
  
Pockets saw the look of terror that washed over Hawks face, and knew that he had to do something. Without thinking he ran over to where the brawling pair where fighting and pulled Irish off. Irish gave him a look that said he was dead, oh if looks could kill Pockets would be sleeping with the daises.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Irish's loud voice bellowed out.  
  
"I'm saving your ass" Pockets stopped unsure of what to say, 'think damn it, think' he thought to himself. "Think about what you're doing, you're beating up a little girl, why waste your energy on something that was not worth your time of day? Your reputation would surely go down, I can hear it now 'did you hear about the leader over in the Bronx? Well he beats up girls because he can't take anyone his own size'. Now come on, do you want that?" Pockets was one hell of a talker and always managed to talk his way out of things.  
  
"Do you know her or something?" Irish questioned when his anger was reburied inside of him.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I would never associate with someone like her" Pockets lied. Nova sent him a glare that would have caused any grown man to shudder.  
  
"Whatever, you really know how to run that mouth of yours Pockets" Irish said as he walked away. After seeing their leader walk away the rest on the newsies immediately followed as if they were lost puppies.  
  
Once the newsies had tagged along after their leader, Pockets Hawk and Nova were left standing alone.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? COMING INTO THE BRONX ALONE!" Hawk scolded his sister.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't even realize I was here until Irish confronted me", Nova said softly not in the mood for yet another argument. Besides she was to busy tending to her new wounds which consisted of a black eye, split lip and a cut right about her blackened eye.  
  
"Good thing I was here, my useful talent saved yet another life" Pockets chuckled trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yes thank you, you saved my life, you're absolutely amazing". Any idiot would have been able to detect the sarcasm that plagued Nova's words.  
  
"Hey shut up" Pockets hollered back at her.  
  
"Shut up, the both of you!" Hawks said to them both. "Come on, we'll walk you back" Hawk put a loving hand on Nova's back and ushered away from the 'danger zone'. The two siblings walked off with Pockets trailing not far behind.  
  
Once they were in sight of the Manhattan lodging house Hawk and Pockets bid Nova good-bye.  
  
"Bye" Pockets said nonchalantly.  
  
"Good-bye Nova, until we meet again" Hawk said whole heartily. "Be careful! No more just walking into the Bronx like that, it's not safe, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes" Nova sighed exasperated. "Bye" Nova turned and began to make the rest of the way back to the lodging house. Her pace gradually slowed, she didn't want to face Jack and the others, they would surely question her about her appearance, and that was something she did not want to explain, it went to deep and lead into questions about her past. The thought about her brother, family and the life that she lived before this we something she did not want to talk about. She was determined not to let the newsies in on what was her past; she wanted to forget it all together.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^* A/N: alrighty this chapter was originally going to be longer but I can't sit here anymore. I went downstairs in the middle of writing this and on my way back up I fell on the stairs and hit my knee really, really hard. And at the moment it's throbbing profusely. Must go lie down! Quick shout outs: B.L, bulldogchik05 (hey I think it's a great idea to co-write a story!), Baby D, Scoop, Glitz, Laze, and lildreamer99. Sorry if I forgot anyone. All my reviewers rock!!!!! And now, please make me happy be reviewing!!!!!!! Please!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, but I do own the characters that I make up =)  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Nova trudged over to the lodging house door. She stood outside the door for a few seconds trying to cover up her new injuries.  
  
"It's now or never" Nova whispered quickly to herself gaining up her courage. Reaching out her hand she placed it on the doorknob and twisted it slowly. When she heard the 'click' she pushed the door in and opened it. Placing one foot before the other she slowly made her way inside. She hoped that everyone was still out selling but with her lucky they weren't.  
  
"Hey Nova" Race yelled out over his cards. At the sound of Nova's name everyone looked up.  
  
"Hey Race" Nova said quietly. All eyes were one her, by now everyone noticed the black eye, split lip and the cut right above her eye.  
  
"Wow, who soaked you?" Race yelled out with a chuckle.  
  
"No one" Nova turned and began to make her way over to the staircase.  
  
"Surely someone had to, I mean you didn't run into a wall, did you?" Blink called out making the laughing Italian boy with a cigar hanging out of his mouth laugh ever harder.  
  
"Go to hell" Nova replied curtly. This was her normal response to whenever someone made fun of her.  
  
Each stair creaked under Nova's body. She had yet to see Jack, and seeing him was what she dreaded most, she was sure to get one hell of a tongue-lashing. As soon as she entered the bunkroom she spotted a familiar figure leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Nova" Jack said slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Concern filled Jack eyes.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Obviously it wasn't nothing, your bleeding" Jack reached out and touched the spot on her forehead where the cut was located.  
  
"Really? I didn't notice" Nova turned and walked past Jack. She pulled open the window and placed one leg out and then the other one. Once she was out and climbed up the fire escape onto the roof. This was where she came when she needed a break from everything. She made her way over to the edge and sat down with her feet dangling over the edge.  
  
"Ugh" Nova sighed as she heard footsteps coming up behind her.  
  
"Come on Nova tell me what happened" Jack pleaded with her.  
  
"What part of no don't you people understand" Nova hissed as she stood up. "Nothing happened, well at least nothing I want to tell you"  
  
"Ugh! Why won't you open up to us, were not bad people, why can't you trust us" Jack sighed exasperated. Nova turned and began to walk away. As she turned Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back, Their faces were only mere inches way. Each stood in silence, their breaths getting heavier. "Come on"  
  
"NO"  
  
"I don't understand you, you seem like you like it here but you refuse to tell anyone anything, you're a big mystery to us."  
  
"I don't see you telling me about your past before this, and it's not like a care" Nova averted her gaze away from Jack's eyes.  
  
"Don't say that, I know you do, your not as heartless and you make yourself out to be" Jack lifted his hand up and placed it on Nova's chin directing her gaze from the ground up to his face.  
  
"How-" Nova started to protest but stopped herself. He was right, she tried to make herself antisocial so that she would not become attached to anyone. She never knew how long she would be staying in one area.  
  
There they stood, their gazes locked, each one unsure of what would come in the next moment. Jack slid his hand from her chin up her face to her cheek, which was covered in dirt from her day. Nova stood there, there was something going on inside of her. It felt as though her heart had skipped a beat, the places where Jack's hand had touched felt like they were burning, in a good way. This was new to Nova, she had no idea what was going on, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
'You like him don't you' she told herself. Nova had never expected for this to happen, she never expected herself to fall for a guy that she had basically just met.  
  
Acting on impulse Jack leaned forward. The gap between their faces was slowly closing. Nova could feel Jack's shaky breath hitting her face. Then Jack placed his lips on hers. It was like magic, Nova had never felt this way before.  
  
After a few seconds Jack pulled away unsure of what Nova's actions were going to be. Nova looked up and her eyes meet with Jacks. The two stood there for a few minutes, neither on saying a word.  
  
"Hey Jacky-boy" A familiar voice called over through the hot afternoon air, breaking the trance. "What did I interrupt" Spot questioned as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Nothing" Nova said quickly trying to cover up what had just happened.  
  
"Yea, nothing" Jack repeated.  
  
"Yea whatever, anyway, I got to talk to you Jack" Spot shot a look at Nova hinting at the fact that she was suppose to leave.  
  
"I ain't leaving, I was here first" Nova stated firmly.  
  
"Fine, it's not like this is top secret news, you'll find out sooner of later." Spot continued. "So anyway, Jacky-boy you know how we have been having problems with the Bronx?" As soon as 'the Bronx' escaped Spots mouth Nova immediately perked up. "What you know something?"  
  
"No" Nova replied almost to quickly.  
  
"Well back to my point. Today while one of my newsies was out selling he ran into a group of them. Since he was out numbered they managed to soak him real good." Spot looked down at the ground. "He's only 9 Jacky-boy! They soaked a 9-year-old! We got to do something" This was the first time that Nova had ever seen Spot look well, emotional.  
  
"Who did it?" Nova asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Spot shot Nova a threatening glare.  
  
"I just do, tell me damn it!" The harshness in Nova's voice surprised herself as well as both Spot and Jack.  
  
"Um. I think the kid told me that he said his name was Hawk" Spot's eyes glazed over at the mere though of the teen that had hurt one of his newsies.  
  
"Hawk? It can't be. He must have lied"  
  
"My newsies don't lie!"  
  
"Not him, the kid that soaked him, I mean what sensible person would tell the person that he is soaking his name?" Nova tried to rationalize what was happening.  
  
"I don't know, but I tell ya, when I find this 'Hawk' he is going to get a major ass kicking, I'll teach him to soak little kids"  
  
Nova let out a sigh, which caused both Spot and Jack to look at her. She shrugged it off. Spot and Jack went back to talking amongst themselves but Nova's mind was other places. It wasn't on what happen between her and jack; it was on her brother. He wouldn't soak a little kid, would he? She could only hope.  
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*  
  
A/N: Dun.Dun.Dun. Did hawk really soak the little kid? Hummm. I guess you'll have to read and find out! Well anyway the next chapter's up, I hope you all liked it, I finally got some romance in there.  
  
I'd like to thanks my wonderful reviewers: lildreamer99, Glitz, Scoop, bulldogchik05, and last but certainly not least Sweets. You all rock!!!  
  
Moving on. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! The more reviews I get the quicker I updated! 


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, blah blah  
  
The truth:  
  
"So did you get the kid?" Irish's deep male voice whispered to one of his newsies know as Fist.  
  
"Yea I got him" A sick smile crept over Fists face at the mere thought of the little boy's mangled body.  
  
"How bad?" Irish questioned seeing the smile creeping over Fists face.  
  
"Bad enough to piss Conlon off"  
  
"Good" Irish paused and then began again. "Did the kid see you?"  
  
"Yea but don't worry boss, I told him that my name was Hawk" Fist's smile grew even wider at the though of his own cleverness.  
  
Irish's face went from anger to a big grin.  
  
"That's my boy" Irish lifted his hand up and gave Fist a rather hard pat on the back.  
  
"Yea but, what are they going to do when they find Hawk, I mean I know Conlon, and he will defiantly be out for Hawks hide" A hint of worry showed up on Fist's face taking the place of his sick smile.  
  
"Do we care? I mean better have Conlon after his hide than yours, right? You're not going soft on me now?"  
  
"No boss, never. But-" Fist was cut off.  
  
"No 'buts', anyway I can feel that he is hiding something, and you know very well that I don't like secrets"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Not even bothering to look at Spot and Jack, or even explain where she was going, Nova made her way over to the fire escape and began to climb down. She stopped at the bunk room window. Inside the newsies sat on their bunks or the floor playing a few rounds of poker or just talking.  
  
"Nova come on in" Race called over the other voices that rang through the heavy air.  
  
"Nah Race, there's something I need to do"  
  
"Whatever, just be careful" Race called out over his hand of cards.  
  
Nova sighed and climbed the rest of the way down the fire escape. Half way down the final flight of stairs Nova draped her legs over the edge and jumped the rest of the way.  
  
Landing with a thud Nova stood up, brushed the dirt off that was on her pants, straightened her shirt and pulled her hat down to cover her eyes. Once she was situated she made her way out into the busy New York streets.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So Spot what do you want to do about it?" Jack questioned his fellow leader.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but all I know is that this Hawk character is going to pay" Spot sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, what was going on with you and Nova?"  
  
"Ugh, nothing" Jack tried to cover up the truth.  
  
"Come on Jack, I'm your best friend, I can tell when your lying" Spot gave Jack a light punch on the arm. Jack pretended to be hurt and let out a moan of pain.  
  
"Fine, I guess, well I was trying to figure out 'The mystery of Nova' and then I guess we just kind of kissed" Jack stated softly, not sure of the way his friend was going to react.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you liked her", Spot shouted.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Jack and Spot stayed up on the roof for awhile longer make small talk here and there, until finally they noticed that Nova had left.  
  
"Hey Spot, when did Nova leave?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
Spot and Jack gave each other confused looks and climbed down the fire escape in search of Nova.  
  
"Hey Race, you seen Nova?" Jack yelled at the Italian boy who was heavily engaged in a poker game.  
  
"Yea she came down a while ago, she said something about have to go do something" Race called back not even bothering to look up from his cards.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Jack sighed and made his way over to the poker game.  
  
"Deal me in"  
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
A/N: another chapter up, yea it was short but hey its better than nothing, am I right or am I right?  
  
I would like to thanks my lovely reviewers:  
  
Chalyce, Glitz, Jack Kelly's Lady, Frenchy, lildreamer99, Scoop and Sweets  
  
Now tell me what you think and REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies nor will I ever, but the characters that I make up are all mine!  
  
The Truth, part 2:  
  
After countless hours of roaming the streets and coming no closer to the truth Nova tore down the street looking for a sign of the one thing that could comfort her, a Bar. Alcohol always seemed to calm her nerves. She new that was a bad thing but she was desperate. There in the distance stood a sign that read "O'Reliy's Pub". The pub's dark and rustic exterior did not cause Nova to falter. Making her way to the door she pushed through the numerous drunken men that loitered around the door looking for a good and cheep prostitute.  
  
While on her way to the door a quite unruly man reached out a grasped firmly on to Nova's arm. Nova turned and glared at the male. He's old and wrinkled face looked as though he had run headlong into a brick wall. The clear and evident hair's sprouting up around his mouth made people contemplate when the last time was that a razor came in contact with his skin. His gray hair was tousled about and looked as though it had bugs inhabiting it. From a few feet away Nova could smell the unpleasant aroma of alcohol mixed with a bad case of body odor. But his eyes, his eyes made her stopped for a second. They were a lovely shade of blue, the shade of blue that the sky is during a beautiful summer day. His eyes showed that maybe, just maybe he had been a normal decent human being.  
  
In one swift movement Nova sent an upper cut directly into his nose. A satisfying crunch signaled the breaking of bones. Now any normal person would have found this sound absolutely appalling but to Nova it signaled victory.  
  
"Didn't your mama ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Nova growled at the poor excuse of a man and walked into the pub. But he did not strike back instead he watched Nova closely. His eyes never left her; they followed her as she made her ridged movements towards the bar.  
  
"Give me a shot of the strongest stuff that you got" Nova grumbled at the bar tender.  
  
The bar tender came back with a small shot glass full of an extremely potent alcoholic beverage.  
  
With out a second glance Nova took the glass roughly from his hand and poured it down her throat. It burned the inside of her throat, but she didn't care, in fact she actually liked the feeling. Slamming the empty glass down on the bar in front of her she ordered another.  
  
It went on like this for another hour. Nova would down a glass and that very rudely ask for another. But then the bar tender cut her off.  
  
"No more for you, go on, get, go home", He yelled at the clearly drunk girl that sat in front of him.  
  
"Bastard! GIVE ME MORE DAMN IT!" Nova shouted making an attempt to stand up and charge at him. But things did not work out as she planned. Immediately when she stood up she fell back down to the ground. Stumbling around for a few moments she finally managed to remain on her feet, but she was tottering back and forth like a small boat in the middle of a storm.  
  
The bar tender signaled for his cronies to throw the girl out. Nova began to yelled at the men that grabbed her arms but her words were so slurred together it was impossible to understand.  
  
Nova felt her head hit the cold pavement and that was the last thing she remembered before she pasted out.  
  
The man from earlier stood in the shadows and watched. As soon as the men walked back inside he approached the once feisty but now unconscious girl that lay in the middle of the road. He reached out his frail arms and picked up the girl and pulled her into his arms.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* The next day *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nova let out a groan as she rolled onto her side. Her head felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"Remind me not to drink like that again" Nova said to no one in particular.  
  
But then a wave on panic came over her; she had no idea where she was. Stumbling to her feet she took in her surroundings. To her left was what appeared to be a kitchen. There were only a few cabinets along with a sink and a stove. But a layer of dust covered these few things signaling that they had not been used in a while. To her right was an old worn out brown couch. The once fluffy cushions were matted down and were full of holes. But what confused Nova more than the room's appearance of disuse was the fact that there was not a person in sight.  
  
Just then Nova saw something scamper across the room. Nova followed it until it paused.  
  
"A rat" Nova sighed and walked in the opposite direction just then the door flew open.  
  
There stood the man from the night before. A look of uneasiness replaced the one of confusion.  
  
"Your up" The man said.  
  
"Um. who are you?" Nova asked backing away from the man.  
  
"I just ran out to grab some food" The man made his way over to the kitchen and placed the loaf of bread down on the counter.  
  
"I see, but who are you?" Nova backed away further.  
  
"You don't remember me, my dear Nova?" The man looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"No, and how do you know my name?"  
  
"I know your name because we use to know each other, remember I was."  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Cliff hanger, muhahahahahha. Sorry about the lack of updates, yea it's been a few weeks. I'm really busy so the updates might becoming slower, but don't worry I'll add the next chapter in a few days, because I'm not totally evil. AND I'll make the next chapter really long cause there will be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Glitz: I give you full permission to beat him senseless with a shoe box, in fact I'll even give you the shoe box.  
  
Lildreamer99: yea it pretty much sucks that spot thinks that it was hawk that did it.  
  
Laze: yea well it wasn't a long chapter but it's a chapter! And I even updated before I told you I would, come on ya gotta give me something for that!  
  
Klover: ha, yep there is a budding romance between jack and nova, but that's all I'm saying.  
  
Scoop: ha I can't keep you in suspense? Then I bet you didn't like that way this chapter ended.  
  
NOW REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I updated!!!! 


	11. The truth part 3

`Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies but I do own the characters that I make up.  
  
Previously:  
  
"You don't remember me, my dear Nova?" The man looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"No, and how do you know my name?"  
  
"I know your name because we use to know each other, remember I was."  
  
The truth; part 3-  
  
" .Remember I was one of the men that worked for that bastard Pascal" The man shifted his gaze from Nova and stared deeply into the floor.  
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are one of Pascal's goons?" Nova stared wide-eyed at the man that stood in front of her. A feeling of uneasiness fell over her and she began to back away until she hit the wall behind her.  
  
"Calm down, I don't work for him anymore, I can help you, there's something I need to tell you" The man made an attempt to calm Nova down but it did not work.  
  
"What, am I suppose to believe you? I mean are you not the man that gave me my beatings when Pascal was too tired? How can I believe you" Nova pushed past the man and hastily made her way towards the door.  
  
"I can tell you where Chris is" The man spat out quickly hoping to regain Nova's attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can tell you where Chris is" He repeated.  
  
Before Nova knew it her old memories where consuming her.  
  
* * * * * * * Flashback * * * * * * *  
  
"Nova, come on wake up" Chris eagerly shook the sleeping girl.  
  
Nova shifted and opened her eyes.  
  
"Chris? What do you want, let me sleep" Nova rolled back to her previous position and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
"No, I need to tell you something" Chris spoke sternly.  
  
"Then make it snappy" Rolling over she returned Chris's vigilant glance.  
  
"I'm leaving" He whispered quickly regretting having to say those words.  
  
"What?" Nova sat up right with lightning speed.  
  
"I'm going away from here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to leave, I'm old enough to be on my own and Pascal has been getting on my nerves, I swear one of these days he is just going to kill me or vise-versa"  
  
"Take me with you" Nova whispered hopefully.  
  
"I can't, not now away" Chris tore his gaze away from Nova, the look of hurt on her face was too much for him. "I'll come back for you, once I find somewhere to live, I promise"  
  
"No, take me with you now" A wave of urgency took over her words.  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry. I need to leave right now" Chris reached out and placed his hands on Nova's cheeks and kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye"  
  
With that Chris stood up and made his way out of the building.  
  
Nova was in shock, the one person that cared about her had just left. She was truly alone in the world. Then a single tear slipped down from Nova's eye and sleekly slid down her face landing on Nova's hands which where planted awkwardly in her lap.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ End flashback ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"How would you know where he is?" Nova asked after being grasped back to reality by the man's snapping fingers.  
  
"First of all let me introduce myself, my name is Paul Naylor. Now to answer your question, how would I know where your dear friend Chris is? Simple, I ran into him during my travels. Let me start at the beginning of my story. I was born to my parents on March 3, 1856-"  
  
"I'd love to hear about your life story and all but I ain't got time, answer my question" Nova meet the man's annoyed glare with a very pissed off one of her own.  
  
"Patience my dear, I can see that's something you never learned. First my story then I'll answer your question. My mother was a, well to put it lightly and escort, and my father was some rich man I never met. I guess my mother tried to confront my father when she was pregnant with me but he shook her off and told her that she had slept with so many men that she just couldn't be sure that he was the father. So my mother when on with her life, she continued with her, er-um- profession until she began to show. After that she reverted to begging in the streets. When she had me neither of us were that healthy. With her having to take care of me she took a job in a factory."  
  
"Alright come on lets speed this up." Nova interrupted slightly annoyed that this guy felt the need to tell his entire life story to her.  
  
"Hey now, I want you to know where I'm coming from. Moving on, when I was 10 my mother died in an accident in the factory she worked in. I was sent to an orphanage. I spent my teen years there and on my 18th birthday they let me out into the world. I traveled around the country taking odd jobs here and there to earn enough money to keep myself alive. I lived like this for thirteen years before I met Von Pascal. Boy was he an interesting person. He paraded around in his expensive clothes; he said that he could make me a rich man. I was wary of him at first so I did not take his first offer. I left on the next train out of here; I met him in New York City for the first time.  
  
Then nine years later when I was down on my luck I decided to return to NYC and see if I could find Pascal. And find him I did. I began to work for him, as one of his, goons, I guess. Looking back on it now I realize that that was not one of my greatest moments. I worked for him for the next few years, as did you. But unfortunately I had the task of keeping you and the others in line, I hated it."  
  
"If you hated it why didn't you leave?" Nova challenged him.  
  
"I was scared I guess, I mean you have seen him before. But well anyway, after Chris left, you then left two days after, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well that pissed Pascal off, he got crazy and I got daring, I left and started to travel again. Stopping in each city to make enough money to get me to the next. While I was in Charleston, South Carolina, I was doing some odd jobs around the city, helping people who needed it. On my way to the train station I saw him. I was in the line to buy tickets and he was getting off the train that had just arrived. We made brief eye contact before he quickly turned away and walking in the opposite direction. I guess he figured that I was still working for Pascal."  
  
"So you saw him in Charleston? But if he though you were working for Pascal he is most likely not still there"  
  
"Ah, yes that would be quiet true but you didn't let me finish. You see when I got to the ticket counter it turned out that they were sold out of tickets. I had to wait till the next day to leave. Later that night I was in a bar when I saw him again. He came in and asked the bartender if they had any openings for jobs. The bartender said that he wasn't sure and that he would have to check with the manager the next morning. He told Chris to come back then. Chris agreed and then headed towards the exit, on his way he saw me. He was not sure of me at first. But eventually I convinced him, I told him my story like I am telling you, and I also told him that you ran away. Let me tell you he was not happy. Soon it was time for the bar to close, he gave me his address and then left. I left on the next train and for some reason came back to NYC, when I saw you last night I new it was fate, I was suppose to tell you when Chris was"  
  
Nova was speechless.  
  
"Here eat" Paul ripped of part of the loaf of bread and handed in to Nova. It wasn't until now that she realized how hungry she was.  
  
"Wait, so now where is Pascal?" Nova asked with her mouth full of bread.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet he's looking for us, he always said that no one got away from him."  
  
"Well that really cheers me up", Nova said with sarcasm.  
  
A moment of silence past between the two before Nova broke it.  
  
"What time is it?" Nova asked looking out the window into the clear blue sky.  
  
"I'd say around 10:00"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I decided it was best to just let you sleep"  
  
"I got to go" Nova said in a hurry.  
  
"Just remember to be careful, watch your back and if you need anything don't hesitate to come back here." Paul added in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Yea sure, see you" Nova turned and headed out the door.  
  
As she turned and headed out the door it dawned on her that she did not know where she was.  
  
She glanced around the unfamiliar streets that where bustling with people carrying on with their everyday lives. Nova looked to her right as saw a mother drag her child out of what looked like a store. The child was screaming about how they wanted some peppermint candy and how their mother wouldn't buy it for them.  
  
'Spoiled brats' Nova thought to herself. 'Can't they just be happy that they have enough food to survive?-'  
  
Her thoughts where interrupted by the feeling of a firm hand on her arm. Nova whirled around to see the one person she had been looking for.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Her brother whispered urgently.  
  
"Well tell me where exactly where 'here' is and I can answer your question" Nova replied sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean? You're in the Bronx! Did I not tell you not to come here? God you don't listen do you" Hawk whispered firmly.  
  
"Calm down, it's not my fault that I'm here"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh just shut up for a minute, I have something to ask you"  
  
"Not here"  
  
"Well then where?" Nova sighed, she was becoming frustrated and she did not like being frustrated.  
  
"Come on over here" Hawk grabbed Nova's arm and dragged her into and alley. Once in the alley he dragged her up the fire escape of one of the buildings framing the alley. It wasn't until they were up on the roof that he spoke.  
  
"Before you ask, I didn't soak that kid" Hawk whispered in one breath.  
  
"Are you just telling me this to make me feel better?"  
  
"No damn it, I'm telling you the fucking truth"  
  
"Well then, if you didn't then who did?"  
  
"I don't know one of the other newsies, they decided that they would blame in on me" For once Hawk actually looked stressed.  
  
"Well then we certainly have a problem on our hands here, cause Spot and Jack are sure as all hell that you did it and not to mention the fact that if Spot finds you he is going to kill you."  
  
"Well thanks, you sure know how to cheer me up" Sarcasm plagued Hawk's words.  
  
"Well cheering people up just isn't my thing. God why did you have to go and become a Bronx newsie? I mean they just stabbed you in the back! Couldn't you have seen how shady of people they are!" Nova vented.  
  
"Hey, they took me in when I have no where else to go, yea there not the greatest people in the world, but their like my family."  
  
"Oh and what am I? Chopped liver? I'm your family, Come be with me now" Rage took place of Nova's semi-rational thinking.  
  
"I can't, it's not that easy"  
  
"Oh bull shit!"  
  
"I can't just go with you, I'll never be accepted with the Manhattan newsies, I mean come on, be realistic"  
  
"Well they don't have to know" Nova cried out trying to get her way.  
  
"They'll eventually find out."  
  
"No they won't"  
  
Hawk walked over to his sister and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Calm down, everything will be alright"  
  
"No, no it won't" Nova tried to pull herself out of her brother's arms.  
  
"Yes, she is right" Both Nova and Hawk's gazes shifted over to the intruder in their conversation.  
  
"Irish" Hawk whispered in a soft yet firm voice.  
  
"Yes, very good Hawk. I knew there was something shady about you, and now I know it's true" Irish began to walk towards the two siblings.  
  
"Something shady about me? How about you! I mean come on, you blamed me for soaking that little kid from Brooklyn." Hawk yelled furiously.  
  
"No that's where you're wrong that wasn't me it was Fists. Sure I gave him props for it, but I didn't tell him to, it was his own quick thinking. And now, what are you going to do? I mean surely your sister's dear newsie friends won't take you in" Irish let out a haunting sick laugh. "They think you soaked a little kid, they think you're scum, in fact I agree with them" Irish lunged at Hawk and knocked him down to the ground. While Hawk was trying to get up Irish remained firmly planted on his midriff beating him senselessly.  
  
Nova began to search frantically to find a way to help her brother. Her eyes fell on an old brick that lay isolated in the corner. With out thinking she grabbed the brick and quietly made her way behind Irish. Once she was in her desired position she brought the brick up above her head and threw it down with all her might on top of Irish's head. Not expecting the attack Irish was left defenseless. As soon as the brick made contact with his head he flopped over unconscious.  
  
Hawk took in a deep breath and stared at his sister.  
  
"What, I just saved your ass didn't I?" Nova said innocently.  
  
"Yea, whatever" Hawk mumbled as he turned away to look out over the city. "Come on, we got to get out of here." Grabbing his sister's arm he dragged her over to and then down the fire escape. "Now where am I going to go?" He whispered helplessly to himself.  
  
"Simple, you'll come with me"  
  
"Yea, right" He remarked sarcastically.  
  
"No seriously, come back with me, I'll just introduce you as Tucker, my long lost brother"  
  
"And what makes you think that they're not going to ask questions?"  
  
"They won't"  
  
"Fine, whatever"  
  
It was settled Tucker would stay with the Manhattan newsies.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* By the time that the duo made it to Manhattan it was around lunchtime and Nova knew that the newsies would all be congregating at 'Tibby's'.  
  
"Come on, I know where they are" Nova lead her brother towards the charming little restaurant. Looking in Nova could see all the newsies laughing and joking around with each other. They looked so happy and content. It almost made Nova not want to enter and break up their fun. But then just as she was about to turn and walk back to the lodging house Jack looked out the window and caught her eye. Seeing as how she couldn't leave she dragged her brother towards the door. "Come on, let's go"  
  
"Whatever you say"  
  
The little bell over the door rang welcoming them into the restaurant. At the sound of the bell numerous newsies looked up from their plates of food and conversations.  
  
"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to someone" Nova said happily, though it was a fake happiness, she decided it was best to at least act happy.  
  
Jack looked up and saw the guy standing next to her. Seeing her with another guy made his heart ache. It was a feeling he never felt before. Without waiting for her explanation he stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Nova felt the brush of Jack's arm as he pushed past her to exit the restaurant. Why was he leaving? He didn't even get to meet her brother yet.  
  
Without thinking Nova rushed out of the restaurant after him.  
  
"Jack" She called out. "JACK" She yelled louder, at the sound of her voice Jack turned around to acknowledge her.  
  
"What can I help you with, Nova?" Jack asked hiding his hurt. The two stood there for a second. They looked awkwardly at each other, both not knowing what their true feelings for each other were.  
  
Snapping out of her trance Nova replied.  
  
"You didn't get a chance to meet my brother"  
  
"You're brother?" Jack chuckled inwardly, how thickheaded he had been. "Oh I'm sorry, I just wasn't er-um- feeling well" 'Damn, bad lie' He thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, well that's alright, you can meet him tonight if you want"  
  
"Well, I think I'm feeling better right now, so I'll go back with you."  
  
Jack and Nova turned and headed back to the restaurant.  
  
As soon as they entered Nova realized that she had yet to introduce her brother.  
  
"Oh, shit, yea, this is my brother, Tucker"  
  
"Yea, thanks for introducing me sis, you're just too kind" Tucker taunted his sister sarcastically.  
  
"Aw shut your trap". Nova playfully swung at him but he dodged it.  
  
"Come on you two, come sit over here" Mush called over from the table he was sitting at along with Blink, Sweets and Jack.  
  
Tucker followed his sister over to the table trying to forget to mess that was unfolding slowly and engulfing him and his sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: alright, I give you full permission to kick me! I lied and said it would be a few days but it wasn't, sorry, finals, what can I say! And I have been really busy, I have kickboxing three days a week as well as field hockey three days too. But you don't want to hear my petty excuses. ATLEAST I made the chapter long, eh? And I changed my pen name, oh yea! The next chapter won't be up till the week after next maybe, cause I'm going to California! YAY!  
  
Shout outs: Miracle, Sarah, klover, and Nub  
  
Rock on and review! 


End file.
